


*Artwork* Too Much Chill

by Nolfalvrel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Blood and Injury, Connor whump, Digital Art, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/pseuds/Nolfalvrel
Summary: Created as part of the Android Whump Big Bang as a counterpart to the amazing story drafted by SeeWithMyOwnEyesConnor and Hank watch something that hits a little close to home, and spurs some unpleasant thoughts for Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: AWBB collection





	*Artwork* Too Much Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeWithMyOwnEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeWithMyOwnEyes/gifts).



> Hello All! More Art! Created this time for the Android Whump Big Bang Discord Server. 
> 
> Some issues with colour vibrancy that I am not tech savvy enough to figure out :C but these images depict two scenes that SeeWithMyOwnEyes also did a lovely job of including in the actual fic itself. You can read it here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077268
> 
> First is a snapshot of Connor becoming very distressed at some of the content of the musical.
> 
> Second is what can be classified as a **suicide attempt**. There is significant allusion to self harm and some blood, so please view at your own risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for working with me SeeWithMyOwnEyes, and for all of your patience waiting for the work to be completed >___<
> 
> To everyone else, thanks for taking the time to view these pieces! Again, you can read the fic these were created for at https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077268.


End file.
